


key largo

by hanahakii



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, more tags/characters/relationships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahakii/pseuds/hanahakii
Summary: He's never been visited at work before.





	1. catch

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be angsty, but softened because the night sky looked to pretty tonight

life is hard

that was rule #1 in this neighborhood

-x-x-x-

"You're lucky you even have a job here," his friend, Mark, would complain.

"Yeah- I have a job, but so what if my parents couldn't even afford to feed themselves. What was I supposed to do?" 

"You don't have to drive hours on end out of this city just to make ends meet," Mark shrugged, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "It's threadbare, I'm barely hanging on..." his voice trailed off as they sat in silence, legs dangling off the roof of the convenience store he lived above. Jaebum stared down at the road. It wasn't far, the fall would barely fracture something at most.

He sighed, taking a sip of the beer he had in his hands. The times were seldom whenever they saw each other nowadays; Mark was at home at least once or twice a month, Jaebum at work almost 8 hours every weekday. Sure it was like a regular work day, if he had a 'regular' job, but pile that on top of his classes at the community college and his own commitment to his friends and family, and you end up with a pretty jumbled mess. It wasn't easy work as well. More often than not he found himself not taking notes in class because of the cuts on his hands and fingers. He wrapped them in bandages. People at school and on the streets had come to a conclusion that he was the type of guy to get into scuffles late at night. 

Honestly, his hands hurt from tinkering with tools and metal from the auto shop. He repaired cars, motorcycles, bikes, any kind of transport really. The city bus even came to his boss to have a window repaired after someone had thrown a rock at it. He didn't want to know the story, but guessing by a horribly cleaned stain inside the bus where most of the glass hadn't been picked up, the story wasn't all good. 

He sighed again, this time running a hand through his jet black hair. He had a large bandage wrapped around his knuckles to his wrist- though this wasn't from work actually, it was from a fight he had gotten into the other night. He stared down at it, curling and uncurling his fingers. 

"So," Mark broke the silence, "what's new?"

"Hm?" Jaebum played with a few loose threads, pulling them out with a quiet snap.

"What happened there?" He gestured to his hand.

The side of Jaebum's mouth curled up in a small smirk, he turned to his friend, "Wanna hear something?"

"Im all ears," Mark said, taking another drag before extinguishing the cigarette, smudging it into the concrete. 

Jaebum told him. He talked about how he was the town bar with his coworker's friend (or cousin or something like that), congratulating him on his engagement, and it was pretty fun, up until someone tried getting a little too handsy with one of the guests. Who so happened to be the upcoming-bride's cousin. 

The man, who was a little bit older than them and a friend of a friend of a friend who probably heard of the event and invited himself to get wasted, grabbed the cousin by the waist before trying some provocative dance moves behind him. The younger guy, around his age and merely a boy, was not having it, he turned around a shoved him in the chest, shaking his head. The older guy grabbed him by the wrist and tried dancing again, but the younger boy yanked his arm out of his grip. He tried walking away but the guy was following him, backing him into a corner- and that's when Jaebum stepped in. 

"Hey, leave him alone," he said, voice even and firm. 

The man scoffed, "What's it to you?"

"He's not interested."

"Yeah, sure," he laughed, eyeing the person behind him dirtily. 

Jaebum turned around and was met with a piercing gaze, a hint of fear behind those eyes.

"Look, just- just back off," He said.

"Why don't you back off?" The man slurred, sauntering up to him and getting in his personal space. He stuck an arm out behind him to shield the boy. 

He didn't reply. He glared back at the man, daring him to step down. 

"Come on, I bet he liked it," he said, grinning at the boy. 

"No," the boy said, firmly. 

"Sure thing sweetie," the man nodded, winking, "I know your type."

"And you're definitely not his, so let's just move on," Jaebum said.

"Who'th hell you think y'are?" The man raised his voice.

He didn't bother answering the man as this time Jaebum pushed him back with a hand- and that one touch brought on a whole physical match after that. 

Sure, he got socked in the stomach, but he managed to get more hits than the other, before a few other guys came in to drag the assailant away. 

And somehow, after the guests had been calmed down, Jaebum found himself being dragged into a spare room.

It was the younger male. 

It was a rather dingy room, lights dim, a bed pushed up against the far side of the wall, a desk with papers scattered. 

The boy showed him to the bed, before disappearing into a connecting room. Fluorescent light filtered into the room, illuminating his legs and hands and forearms. Blood was seeping through the broken skin, not severely, but enough to sting. The guy got him in the jaw, and he admits it was rather weak, but it was still enough to form a light bruise. 

A light switch goes on and the whole room is now lit, Jaebum blinks his eyes to adjust to it, and when he opens them, the boy is sitting in front of him with a plastic box. 

He leans down to meet Jaebum's gaze, then takes one of his hands gently and turns it over to inspect. 

Just then the door opened and someone stumbled in, disheveled, then muttered, "Sorry," before walking out. The boy cursed under his breath ("shit") and got up quickly to shut the door, locking it with a loud click.

He went back to the bedside, opened the box, pulled out some things (really, he was just focused on the person's face), and reached for his hand again. He winced when the pad of a soft finger traced over a cut, a cut he got from the shop and had been in the process of healing of, yet was reopened during the fight. 

The boy's eyebrows furrowed worriedly, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but this might hurt." 

Jaebum hissed as the alcohol wiped across his skin. He then applied iodine from a cotton swab. The boy kept saying sorry and sorry over again as if it was actually him who inflicted these injuries upon him, and he found himself smiling at how endearing it was to have someone worry over small things like these. 

"I'm sorry," he said again as he finished wrapping the bandage, putting the metal clamps into place. He noticed how nicely it was wrapped, way neater than how he usually does it. 

"You're fine," Jaebum smiled. The boy looked up then, eyes wide and so...innocent- pure. 

He ducks his head again, attending to the other hand this time. There was no other marks on this hand, as he barely used it, but the boy just sat there, tracing his fingers ever so lightly on the callouses on his skin and on the lines of his palm. Like he was reading him. 

"Thank you," he said, genuinely. 

"You're welcome." 

"How's your hand?" He asked.

"I'm okay," Jaebun said, moving his hands to show that- yes, they were still of use. "How are you?"

"Just fine." He said with a reassuring smile, and even then, Jaebun could tell he was a bad liar.

They sat in silence for a moment, the boy still holding his hand.

He curled his fingers over the boy's hand, rubbing a circle into the soft skin between his thumb and index finger.

"I don't believe that." He said.

The boy sighed, tilting his head to one side, "It's scary, sometimes,"

"Why?"

"He reminds me of why I always lock my door at night," His eyes went to the door of the room, silver handle glistening in the fluorescent light. 

It dawns on him, "This is your room." 

"Yeah, uh, it's my uncle's place."

"The bar?"

"Its only a bar on the weekends." 

His eyes flit to him quickly, trying to read the expression on his face.

"On weekdays, I open the store and register and clean and sweep. It's a bakery too." 

He thinks for a moment before realizing that he was right, "Oh, yeah...I knew that." 

He let out a small laugh, almost giggle-like. "Really?" He pouts out his bottom lip. And in that moment he knew why people would go after this boy. He was simply adorable. Though it didn't settle with him well. 

"Yeah, I've even bought some buns before." 

The boy let out a real laugh that time.

Jaebum grins, "What?" 

"Nothing, nothing, just it sounds funny coming from you."

"What does?"

"Buns." He laughed wholeheartedly this time, covering his mouth to hide his wide grin. 

Jaebum rolls his eyes, "You're funny." 

When the giggles cease, he sighs, looks down, and then a crease in his brow appears. His hand is caressed again, this time with the boy paying attention to all the cuts and bruises.

"What happened?"

"I work at the auto shop." 

He nods in realization, "Very hands on." 

"Very." He nods in affirmation. 

They face each other, "Would you like some water?"

"I'd like something else first actually."

"Hm?"

"I'd like to know your name." 

-x-x-x-

"Wow..." Mark drawls out the single syllable for a full five seconds, "So you're saying, you meet this guy who you helped get away from some creep and in the process of him healing your broken hand he mends your broken heart and it's love at first sight?"

He ends up shoving his friend, "That's all you can say?" 

"It sounds so cheesy, god, I cringe," Mark laughs so hard he clutches his stomach. Although Jaebum knows it more for dramatics than anything. 

"Anyways," He continues, "I know where he works." 

"Cool." He gets a thumbs-up, "Go for it." 

Mark gets shoved again. 

"If you keep thinking about this guy enough to tell me a very detailed story about it- smiling, you might as well take that as a hint to make a move."

"This is why I have to mentally prepare myself every time you come home."

"And you need it. My encouragement." 

"More like I need a new best friend."

"Ask Bakery Boy, he can fill in for me when I'm out of town."

"Says the guy who complained how cheesy it was."

"It is though. The perfect movie or story trope. It's almost perfect."

"Sure."

"Now, I'm sure you got more than that."

"Than what?"

"Where he works."

"Well, I know where he lives."

"More detail,"

"Okay,"

"What's that?"

"I got a name." He said. Leaning back with a smile on his face, he gazed up at the midnight sky.

"Jinyoung."

Above them, the stars seemed to shine a bit brighter.


	2. throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are the beginning to the best, you are my happy ending

but life can get a little bit sweeter, like how milk and sugar was added into his coffee each day

rule #1 didn't need to hinder that

-x-x-x-

And just like that, Jaebum visits the bakery the next day. 

He passes by three times. The first was to just check if Jinyoung was there (well, why wouldn't he be?) and the second was to double check. The third time, he saw the boy behind the counter, placing a rack of fresh bread on a shelf. The bakery was empty still. They had just opened after all.

He walks in quietly. His shoes making a slight pit patter. 

Jaebum clears his throat, and the boy bolts up with a smile on his face, and a cheery "good morning" before it's wiped away by an expression of surprise. His mouth forms into a little o and he blinks a few times, then finally gives him a sweet smile.

"Hey," he says, coming around the corner until he's right in front of him.

"Hey," Jaebum replies, rubbing his slightly clammy hands together. 

Jinyoung looks him up and down, "Have you eaten yet?" He asks.

He shakes his head. Jinyoung gives him a smile then disappears into the back room, the green curtain swooshing behind him. And he returns with a porcelain plate and cup. 

Jinyoung gestures for him to sit, they choose a table near the window. 

On the plate is a piece of bread (a bun specifically, it's surface glistening with butter and emitting some steam) and in the cup is a hot cup of coffee. 

Jinyoung aks, "How do you like your coffee?" 

"Some milk and sugar." Jaebum shrugged, "Or just black, depends on what we have in the cupboard." 

"We?"

"I live in a house, rooming with a few other guys," Jaebum explains. 

"Ah," Jinyoung nods, tearing a paquet of sugar and pouring some milk into the black coffee. The white swirls in with the deep brown and he becomes slightly entranced with how he turns the spoon around to create a deep caramel color. 

He pushes the coffee nearer to him. Then he folds his elbows on the table and leans his head on his palms. "Eat,"

"What about you?" Jaebum asks.

"I'm not hungry yet."

He nods, reaching for the plate and picking up the bread. He splits it into two and hands him the other half. "Then let's share."

Jinyoung smiles and takes the other half, breaking it into half and putting the other piece into the plate. 

Jaebum sinks his teeth into the soft bread, its warmth heating up his entire mouth, and albeit a little hot, the warmth seeps into his throat pleasantly as he chews. "Tasty." He says in between a few bites.

"Do you want some more?" Jinyoung asks, gesturing for the smaller piece on the plate.

He nods and eats it, downing the buttery taste with sweet- but strong- coffee. He feels more awake than ever, with the sun filtering through the window, the sky almost a pale blue. It was peaceful. Serene. 

"Good morning." Jinyoung turns to him. 

Jaebum smiles, "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, I even opened a little earlier than usual."

"I got up a little earlier than usual too."

"I think the weather's changing."

"Yeah," he nods, peering out the window, "Daylight's longer."

"Mhm," Jinyoung hums, using the spoon to push a few crumbs around the plate. They make eye contact, "What are you up to today?"

"I have to stop by the shop to pick up my paycheck, then I'm going to class."

His brows perk up at that, "You're in school?"

Chuckling, he replies, "Yeah, community college you know."

"Wow."

"I know, seems out of place here."

"No, no- that's great," He receives a beaming smile, "I'm enrolling next semester," Jinyoung says.

"Really? How old are you?"

"20," 

"I'm older then, call me hyung."

"Are you?"

"I'm 21."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, "I'm not that much younger, I turn 21 this fall." 

Jaebum grins, "But I'm still hyung," and he smirks at the pout the other's lips form, "Did you take a break or something? Y'know, enrolling?"

"Yeah, but not like that," His lips go in a thin line, "I uh, I used to go the the university out of town. But then, well, we moved and it was just too much money to keep me there that..."

"I see," he gives him a small smile, "What're you studying?"

"I want something in the medical field." 

He rubs his hand, the bandages already taken off, but somehow his touch still lingered from that night. "You're good at wrapping bandages."

Jinyoung laughs under his breath, "How's your hand?" He takes it and turns it over. Just like that night. 

"The cuts seem to have healed," Jaebum says, looking at the top of his head, scanning his eyes down to his face. Jinyoung runs a finger across a fading scar going down the side of his thumb. 

"So, anything else are you doing today?" Jaebum asks.

"Read something most likely. Go deliver a cake to one of the houses over there," Jinyoung shrugs his shoulder to the left.

The west side of the town was a little more affluent, in this case, just below middle class. They could afford to cater cake for birthdays. 

"Sounds fun."

"I guess so." 

"Better than a three hour lecture."

"But you're actually learning."

"Sure," he rolls his eyes.

"What?" Jinyoung asks, "What are you learning?" 

"Uh," Jaebum feels heat rise to his cheeks, "Accounting."

Jinyoung bursts out laughing then. "Accounting?"

He laughs with him, "Doesn't seem like it, no?"

"You're just full of surprises," Jaebum doesn't want to think he hears a dreamy sigh escape past his lips. 

"Am I?"

"Well, yeah."

"You like the unexpected then?"

"I expect the unexpected." Jinyoung says confidently.

Jaebum just stares at him for a moment, mouth curling into a cheeky grin, "Well..."

Something in the tone of his voice has Jinyoung meeting his gaze again.

"Yeah?"

He pauses, "Are you, uh..."

"Hm?"

Was it really that hard?

"Are you free for dinner?"

His face breaks into a smile that dims the sun. 

-x-x-x-

It was so easy. To fall. 

And Jaebum was content with just lying down next to Jinyoung. 

As he is, one night, a year into their relationship, lying down on a blanket by the beach. They celebrated his acceptance to another university, one that had a good program for his accounting career (that would surely take off in the future if the scholarship he applied for to enter the program was granted). A half empty bottle of relatively cheap wine laid beside them, forgotten, as they had simply been drinking in the presence of one another. 

Sand had gotten everywhere, he brushes some off of Jinyoung's forehead, running his hand through the sleeping man's hair, gaze tender and soft. The sand was dampening the blanket a bit, and Jaebum's shirt was beginning to get wet, but he was so comfortable. 

With Jinyoung sleeping soundly beside him, limbs entwined, head resting on his chest- just above his beating heart- and wrapped in his arms. Jaebum would protect him forever and always, and he leaned his head down to place a kiss on the top of his head. 

He will never forget the day he said he would go to dinner with him. It was a small affair. At the local diner, in a tucked away booth, just them two, breaking the ice and melting it away into something new. Something that bloomed each passing moment they spent with one another. 

Something that grew within him, from the tips of his fingers to the bottom of his heart. 

A little something called love.

"Hey,"

He felt Jinyoung stir in his arms, felt a pair of eyes staring at him. 

"Hey, you," Jaebum says, subconsciously comparing the light in Jinyoung's eyes to the stars above. He brushes some sand off of his cheek with a sweet caress, letting his hand linger, as the other leans into his touch. 

"What're you thinking about?" Jinyoung asks, snuggling into the crook of his neck. 

Jaebun drags his hand down his back slowly, and up again. "Nothing."

"Sure." Jinyoung says sarcastically, muffled.

"Fine."

"What is it?" Jinyoung lifts himself up a bit, holding himself over Jaebum, face right above his. 

"Just thinking about," Jaebum takes this moment to quickly steal a peck, "You."

He can feel Jinyoung's cheeks warm up, his face falling into his chest and he can feel the laughter reverberating through his entire body. 

"Don't be cheesy."

"I can't." He gushes, "I feel so cuddly and warm inside when I'm with you."

"Did you eat something? Was there something in that wine? I told you not to get it at that convenien-"

Jaebum kisses him again. "No, it's just me," smiling against his lips, "And you."

Jinyoung breaks at that, smiling genuinely, all traces of playfulness gone. He places his hand on Jaebum's jaw, "I love you." 

Jaebum gets lost each time in those eyes, and he affirms, "I love you."

They stay like that, for another few hours, with each other. But the moment is forever eternal. 

-x-x-x- 

"Jinyoung!" Jaebum calls out. He's sitting on the sofa, going through the mail- bills and a postcard from Mark- when he furrows his brow when looking at a specific envelope. He opens it and upon reading it's contents, he yells. 

Jinyoung's in the kitchen, preparing them some coffee, and he comes out running, eyes wide as if expecting some sort of accident. (Jaebum once having cut himself with the letter opener, it wasn't uncalled for) 

He's wearing Jaebum's shirt and a loose pair of shorts, but it's barely visible underneath the very oversized cut of the tee. Jinyoung tucks his knees beneath him as he huddles up next to him. He peers over his shoulder, the both of them reading the words: "ACCEPTED"

"You got it," Jinyoung whispers in awe, kissing his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso. "You did it," 

Jaebum's still stunned, and once he gets over it, he springs up and turns around and catches Jinyoung in his arms, spinning him around in glee. "Yes!" He yells. 

They scream and shout in joy for a whole half hour, until a neighbor comes along and asks them to "tone it down!" 

They giggle as they fall back into the couch. His boyfriend's hands clasping his cheeks and nose tips touching. 

"Hey, you did it," Jinyoung repeats, stroking his cheek fondly.

"We did it." Jaebum replies, pulling him closer.

-x-x-x-

He's in the shop one afternoon. The heat scorching the pavement on the sidewalk and radiating inside the shop. He wipes some sweat from his brow, going back in to tighten a screw underneath the hood of a car. It was a typical summer, but rather than before, when he took his time and lazily moved throughout his work day, he had incentive to get out of there fast. Dinner would be hot and the company would be even better. Maybe they'd even watch a movie since it was a Friday night and neither of them had work the following day. 

This engine was being troublesome though, and after an hour working on it when it would usually take him half that, it was beginning to frustrate him. Jaebum stepped back from under the hood, wiping his hands on the cloth he tucked into his back pocket. 

Nowadays, he would come home with less cuts and callouses. He got accustomed to wiping his hands thoroughly to avoid infection, he learned how to be a little more patient, a little less rough and careless, and most importantly, it lessens the amount of times a crease in Jinyoung's brow appears whenever he came home with bloody digits. 

He steps back from the car, irritated and has to keep himself from kicking the tire. He glances at the clock and sighs exasperatedly, its another two hours before he's off. 

He decides to take his last break. 

He goes into the back room, or the "break room," which is really consisted of a ping pong table that serves just as well as a regular table and a few chairs. The fridge is in his boss' office, and he walks in to grab his water bottle. 

Jaebum plops down with a heaved sigh and pulls out his phone. He has a few notification, a reminder to pick up flowers because the ones from last week have wilted and because he wanted to gift new ones all the time to Jinyoung. Really, he's just allowed into one of the elderly ladies' garden to pick an assortment of flowers, but Jinyoung blushes each time Jaebum back hugs him and presents to him the flowers. He loves them and appreciates them nonetheless. 

There are a few other guys in the back room, all finished with their jobs (lucky) and some are playing cards while others just hang around and chat mindlessly. 

He engages in conversation with a few of the younger guys, one kid barely 18, but taking up the part-time to help his grandma out. 

"Hey, Im" He's called by the manager, "Someone outside for you."

He raises a brow, getting up and walking to the front. 

Jaebum stops when he sees Jinyoung's figure through the muggy windows. He then increases his pace. Jinyoung's never visited him at work before. But it wasn't like he didn't know where it was, he just didn't have reason to go. Which has Jaebum's mind racing at all the possibilities as to why he would come. Maybe it was an emergency- no but Jinyoung looked fine- but he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine. 

But all that is washed away when he's greeted with a smile. 

"Hey," they both say at the same time. They step closer towards one another at the same time. 

Jinyoung brings a paper from behind his back, unfolding the trifold and showing it to him. 

Jaebum wipes his fingers and takes the paper into his hands, his eyes rapidly scanning the words.

Congratulations...accepted...position at clinic...

"Oh my god," Jaebum curses. He feels pride swell in his chest and his breath is taken away.

He stares at Jinyoung with a look full of adoration and confidence that it causes the younger man to look away sheepishly and a rosy hue to don his cheeks. 

"You did it," Jaebum pulls him into a tight embrace, sweat and oil be damned, he needed to feel him up against his own body. "You did it, I'm so proud of you, you did it," he feels tears threaten to fall. 

He can already feel Jinyoung's hot tears staining his tank top from (). 

"I'm so proud," Jaebum keeps repeating.

"We did it," Jinyoung practically sobs into his chest.

Jaebum brushes the tears away, "Yeah, yeah," He kisses his cheeks, "We did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I had planned for this to be a two-shot but I just had so much fun writing it that I decided to have an epilogue :)
> 
> thank you to all those who have read and to those who commented, I really appreciate it, thank you so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
